


A Perennial Problem

by APgeeksout



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The World Cup is every four years, so it's going to be a perennial problem.”<br/>-- Gary Lineker</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perennial Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



"Do we really have to do this?" Dan slumped in the armchair, giving the stack of highlight tapes lurking on the corner of his desk a baleful look. "I mean, realistically speaking, what is the downside to taking a stand and refusing to cover this?" 

"Well, starting with the long-term," Casey began, pacing the floor between their desks and ticking each dire consequence off on his fingers as he went along, "First viewership declines. Then the show is cancelled. As a result of which, we're left unemployed. And finally you end up with a reserved stool at that weird yacht-themed bar you like, telling the waitress how you used to be on TV, and going home alone."

"It's a risk I'm prepared to assume." 

"Well, there's also the short term to consider. We have twenty-three minutes of airtime to fill, and by around the third time through your masterful rendition of 'Little Brown Jug', Dana will be nothing short of apoplectic." 

"So we cover something else! Phillies-Pirates," he nodded, warming to his subject. "Former ace returns to town, facing off against the All Star pitcher he mentored while in black-and-gold. Graphics can do something with the 'Batman and Robin' angle." He put his hands out, framing the imagined visual effects. "'BANG!' 'POW!' 'CRACK!' 'WHIFF!'"

"Danny, it's Pittsburgh and Philly. No one cares." 

"Pennsylvania cares. Probably."

"You know what else Pennsylvania probably cares about?" Casey asked. "The World Cup!"

"Maybe we take this opportunity to make them care about something else? We have a unique opportunity to reach into people's homes and change their hearts. Isn't it our duty to use that platform?"

"And it's your contention that we should use it to turn our viewers away from the world's most popular sport?"

"Yes! Are you with me?"

"No. Mostly because you're being ridiculous, but in no small measure because if we mutiny on the special coverage, then Natalie will punish us. Viciously and frequently and for a very long time."

"Are we really so driven by fear, Casey?" He rose and crossed the office, taking Casey by shoulders. "Are we not men? Do we not have the courage of our convictions? Where's Jeremy? He'll be with me on this!" 

"Jeremy is in the conference room with the rest of the staff," Casey said, working very hard to maintain his straight face. "Watching the Netherlands-Costa Rica game."


End file.
